


Questions

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [35]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Human Humanoids, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has some questions about, well, program biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 4 - Lulz.

“Hey, Tron?”

 

Tron looked up from watching Quorra's crossword progress with a spoonful of cream of wheat still stuck in his mouth, toward the trio of Users clustered together by the stove. He tilted his head curiously, momentarily unable to speak.

 

“I have a question,” Roy continued.

 

“Not this _again_ ,” Alan grumbled, then grabbed the batter to begin pouring another pancake.

 

“It's a different question. Besides, you're just as curious as I am,” Roy shot back while Tron pulled the spoon from his mouth; Sam shook his head slightly at the exchange, and shuffled away down the counter to finish buttering his pancake.

 

“What is your question, Roy?”

 

“That suit's... sort of like your skin, right?” At Tron's blank look, he elaborated. “I mean, um... Not like Quorra; there's not a... secondary layer between the outside, and internal code.”

 

Quorra perked her head up when she was mentioned, then shared a look – and possibly some non-verbal dialogue – with Tron, until they both looked back to Roy. Tron nodded.

 

“Yes; my protections are written in as part of my code,” he tipped his head in Alan's direction. “Quorra's protections are an added patch; their respective code formats aren't compatible with full integration.” Tron kept eye contact with Roy through the explanation, then immediately cut a glance to Quorra, to verify he hadn't overstepped in some way.

 

Quorra just smiled, and nodded. “It's an ISO thing; the suits used in the Arena were originally coded for ISOs.” Sam paused in the process of pouring blueberry syrup over his pancakes to listen closer; more often than not, he still wore the suit Gem and the other Sirens put him into when he visited the Grid. “Any ISO – any program that wanted to participate in a Game, really – could patch the protection over their other coding and be able to play, without a major rewrite.”

 

Roy nodded along to their explanations, then suddenly shook his head; Sam caught himself and stopped just short of spilling syrup everywhere. “Good to know. Strictly speaking, though... that wasn't the question I meant to ask.”

 

“What was it, then?”

 

“Well...” Roy hesitated, then snatched the pancake out of the pan, to Alan's half-hearted protest; he moved down to butter the pancake, to keep his hands busy, and so that he didn't have to maintain eye contact for his question. “So you can't take the suit _off_ –”

 

Tron nodded.

 

“– but you still _eat_ –”

 

Tron nodded again; struggling to not start cracking up, Sam brought his plate of soggy pancakes to the table and stuffed a giant bite in his mouth.

 

“– where does it _go_?”

 

There was a moment of silence as Tron and Quorra shared a look, both of them the picture of confusion, Alan seemed content to pretend the question hadn't happened, while Sam frantically grabbed at his drink to wash down the pancake before he choked on it, laughing. Roy looked from one person to the next, trying to keep any embarrassment off his face.

 

“It's a legitimate question!” he insisted.

 

“... It first goes on the spoon –,” Tron started to hesitantly explain after a moment, but was interrupted as Sam gasped loudly to clear his airways, then howled with laughter.

 

“Are you  _five_ ?” Roy muttered indignantly, but Sam just kept laughing.

 

“Maybe this isn't the best topic of conversation for  _breakfast_ ?” Alan muttered back, and began pouring another pancake.

 

The two older Users continued to quietly bicker between themselves over by the stove while Sam thunked his head down on the table, still laughing helplessly. Quorra and Tron shared one last look that clearly declared Users were crazy, then Quorra picked up her crossword and tilted her head toward the door enquiringly. Tron nodded, then picked up his bowl and followed her out into another part of the house.

 

A few minutes later, Roy and Alan joined Sam at the table, as he finally settled down with a gasp.

 

“Feel better now?” Alan asked as he finally cut into his own pancake.

 

“Much better,” he confirmed, and scooped up more of his soggy purple mess of a pancake. Before putting it in his mouth, though, he paused and looked at Roy. “Of all the things you could've asked about. You have a dirty mind, Roy.”

 

“It was just a question; don't tell me you never wondered about it,” Roy whined, and shoved a piece of sugar-dusted pancake into his mouth. He stared vaguely in Sam's direction as he chewed, watching the younger man shovel the last of his sticky purple pancake mush into his face, and a thought occurred to him. “Wait...”

 

Mouth full, Sam just looked at him and tried to swallow.

 

“If his suit doesn't come off, how do the two of you...?”

 

Sam gave him a mischievous, knowing,  _dirty_ smile, then left to put his dishes in the sink.

 

Alan made a pained sort of noise, and debated trying to drown himself in his coffee.


End file.
